


Strip

by FreakishDane



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, 5SOS - Freeform, Calum - Freeform, Calum Hood - Freeform, Fanfic, Gay, M/M, Michael - Freeform, Michael Clifford - Freeform, Sexy, Sexy Times, Stripping, malum, strip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4674899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakishDane/pseuds/FreakishDane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael loved to watch Calum strip. It was just so sexy. But one day Calum decides it's Michael's turn to strip for him. Wonder how that will end up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strip

Michael and Calum had been together for a long time now. Being who they were, it wasn’t strange that Michael fell for Calum one night at a club, where Calum had had a little too much to drink and felt a little too confident; deciding it was too hot for clothes. It’d been a private party, with a pole in the middle of the room, so everyone could use it if they wanted. Until right then, it’d only been women, grinding against the pole, but Calum decided it was his turn. He’d gone up to the pole, grabbed it with one hand and swung himself around it sloppily at first, before he really began. He’d been stripping like a pro and brought all the girls in there to shame, with how well he did it.

Michael quickly found himself staring with his mouth hanging wide open. He didn’t notice himself getting up from his seat in the sofa, when Calum had already stripped his shirt and were undoing the zipper of his skinny jeans. Michael didn’t know how Calum managed to get out of his jeans, looking so graceful and sexy, but he did. He got out of them, while Michael made it over the floor towards stripping Calum. Right then, when Calum’s gaze locked with Michael’s, the slightly older boy tripped over his own feet and fell on his face. Smack. Right in front of his friend.

“Oh my god, Mikey are you okay?” Calum asked as he helped Michael up from the ground. He couldn’t help but giggle though. “You could’ve just told me; you didn’t have to literally fall for me.” He laughed a little harder, but he suddenly seemed much more sober than he did before, when Michael just blushed and turned away. Calum had caught Michael’s chin with one hand and turned his face back towards him. Calum leaned in. Their lips graced over each other..

Since then, Calum had been together. It was a little strange because none of them had asked the other, it just happened, and both of them were happy with it.  
Michael had seen Calum strip for him at least a dozen times since that night. Sometimes he’d just casually ask Calum to strip for him, it was hypnotizing for Michael to watch the way Calum’s hips rotated, the way his delicate hands hooked in his jeans when he were to pull them down. He loved the way Calum looked at him when he stripped; He loved the way Calum looked in general, but especially when he stripped.

At first Calum had been shy when Michael asked him to strip. He tried to convince Michael to let him off the hook. Tried to talk about something else or distract Michael so he’d forget his request. But he didn’t. Michael insisted that Calum would strip for him and Calum would end up obeying, even though he were very shy about it. It didn’t take long before Calum got used to it, got less shy and just did it, whenever Michael asked him to. Sometimes Michael even just let out a “Strip!” and Calum just obeyed.

Now, Calum didn’t mind stripping for his boyfriend. He really didn’t, but sometimes he wondered what it would be like on the other end. He wondered and one day he decided that he wanted to know, so when he and Michael were alone, he looked to his boyfriend. He wasn’t as demanding as Michael, when it came to this, so with a soft voice he simply asked. “Michael? Will you strip for me?”

Michael looked like he’d seen a ghost, when Calum asked him this. He wasn’t sure what to say. He couldn’t move like Calum and he definitely didn’t feel as sexy as he knew Calum was. He should have taken lessons, because somehow he’d always had an idea, that this day would come at some point.

“Please, Michael.” Calum pleaded. “I do it for you all the time!” Calum said and hoped it’d convince Michael that one time wouldn’t be that big of a deal.

“Yeah, but you’re not as clumsy.” Michael muttered. “And you’re ten times sexier than I am, I swear to god, you’re just going to laugh at me.” He added and looked away from his boyfriend for a second, before turning halfway back to him again.

“Michael don’t worry! You’re not that clumsy!” Calum tried, inhaled the air between them and spoke again. “And hell, Michael you’re the sexiest guy I know! Please.” He tried again and just looked at Michael, waiting for him to react.

“But I’ve never done it before.” Michael tried haft heartedly, he actually sort of wanted to try, but yet he couldn’t help but hesitate. Calum was just too good, what if he expected Michael to be just as good?

“Just try. There’s nothing to be ashamed of.” Calum said and caressed Michael’s cheek with one hand. “You’ll be sexy.” He added; his hand still resting on Michael’s cheek.

“Okay, but-“ Michael started and leaned into Calum’s touch. “I’m going to need some music. I can’t just do it… like that..” He said and hoped Calum would understand. He did.  
“Of course. Take your time.” Calum smiled and leaned back in the bed, on which he were seated. Supported by his arms and hands on the bed.

At first Michael were really awkward, swaying to the music, trying to mimic the movements he’d seen Calum do so many times. He could feel how his movements were stiff and thought through, but soon he got more comfortable, seeing as Calum wasn’t laughing or something like that. He just had a little smirk on his face, as he watched Michael move on the floor. 

Calum watched as Michael’s movement’s eased up. He saw how Michael got more and more comfortable and he liked everything he saw. Michael was actually doing a pretty good job and Calum took it all in. He finally understood just why Michael loved I so much, when he stripped.

Michael’d already got off his shirt and he managed to get out of his jeans, still looking good. Without flailing and flinching. That’s when he remembered how Calum always managed to get his socks off, still looking fine and sexy as hell. He decided to give it a go.

It happened so fast, none of them really realized what was about to happen, before it did. Michael were laying on the floor; face down a sock in his hand. He’d managed to almost get it off before he fell, and it slid off the rest of the way, when he tripped and fell. Calum put a hand in front of his mouth, but it didn’t catch the laughter escaping from his throat.

“That’s the second time you fall for me, Mikey.” Calum laughed. “Are you okay?” He then asked, the laughter slightly suppressed.

The next things to happened, were just as quick and when Michael fell. In just about two second, Michael had jumped up from the floor, knocked over Calum and pinned his hands to the mattress above his head; Michael hovering above him, with a knee on each side of Calum’s hips. “Don’t you dare laugh at me!” Michael growled at Calum.

Calum wasn’t laughing anymore. He looked at Michael and recognized all the signs in his boyfriends face and behavior, of lust. If was clear that Michael had a plan. A plan to punish Calum for laughing at him and Calum actually couldn’t wait. “What if I did?” He smirked, knowing exactly how to push Michael just a little bit further, without pushing him too far.

“Well if you do, you know what I have to do to you, right?” Michael growled and leaned down to let his tongue slide up the side of Calum’s neck.

“I know.” Calum’s voice quivered lightly when he spoke. The light wet pressure on his neck and the firm grip around his wrists did things to him. The way his wrists were pressed together in Michael’s hand and the way Michael held him in his place, so he couldn’t move his arms, felt like toxic in Calum’s veins.

“I have to teach you a lesson.” Michael murmured against Calum’s neck. He let his teeth grace over the soft skin before biting down; tightening the grip around Calum’s wrists a little as he did so.

“Yes-“ Calum sighed and pressed his head further into the bed, arching up his neck to give Michael better access to his sensitive skin.

Michael quickly took advantage of the newly exposed skin and made sure to mark every part of it with his teeth and mouth. Sucking and biting at it and tasting everything that was just Calum. He’d tasted Calum a lot of times before, but every time felt like the first. It was just so delicious.

While Calum enjoyed the sensation of Michael’s teeth on his skin, both of them knew that compared to what Calum really wanted, this was just teasing. Incredibly good teasing. Calum arched his back up, frustrated with still being completely dressed. 

“Clothes-“ Calum whimpered into Michael’s hair. He would have said something more, but Michael’s teeth dug into Calum’s shoulder, and he couldn’t get any other words over his lips. He could clearly feel Michael grin, but yet Michael let his free hand creep up under Calum’s shirt; resting his weight on the hand around Calum’s wrists, adding more of that pressure Calum loved so much.

Michael played with Calum’s nipple a little, before tugging at his shirt; only to realize that he couldn’t possibly get it off of Calum, in their current position, making him groan in frustration. “Strip. Fast.” He ordered before letting go of Calum and getting of him.

It didn’t take Calum much more than a minute, to get out of his clothes. He didn’t bother the least to try and make it sexy for Michael. He didn’t have to, he just had to be quick, so he were.

When he’d only just gotten his clothes off, Michael grabbed him around his upper arms and pushed him against the nearest wall possible, letting their lips collide. At first the kiss were hard and firm, but then it got more and more sloppy and wet.

Calum bucked his hips, grinding against Michael who placed his hands against the wall to support himself. Michael then let out a moan against Calum’s lips. Calum smirked in triumph and moved his hips again.

Michael broke away from kissing Calum, to kiss across his jawline and then move down his neck. He let his teeth attach to the skin where Calum’s neck met shoulder.

“Touch me.” Calum moaned with his head thrown back against the wall. It didn’t take long for Michael to obey, by placing a hand on Calum’s naked hip; softly digging his fingertips into the tan skin that he loved so very much.

Michael suddenly realized, just how good it actually was, that he knew just what Calum wanted and what he liked. He was going to make Calum feel so good, he’d forget that he even saw Michael try to strip for him earlier. He was going to make Calum feel so good and Calum knew it. They were going to make each other feel so good. Always.


End file.
